Le plongeon mortel
by Black-Tulipe
Summary: Après deux ans, les Cullen reviennent enfin à Forks. Déterminé à la retrouver, Edward demande à Alice de surveiller ses visions. Au même instant, alors que Bella reçoit une terrible nouvelle, sa voiture percute le garde-fou. S'ensuit un plongeon vers les ténèbres. Rating M pour la dernière partie.
1. Partie 1

**OS TWILIGHT**

 **Edward / Bella**

 **Personnages appartenant à S. Meyer**

 **Histoire inspirée d'un rêve**

* * *

 **_oOo_**

 _ **LE PLONGEON MORTEL**_

 **_oOo_**

 ** _Synopsie_**

Après deux ans, les Cullen reviennent enfin à Forks. Déterminé à la retrouver, Edward demande à Alice de surveiller ses visions.

Au même instant, alors que Bella reçoit une terrible nouvelle, sa voiture percute le garde-fou. S'ensuit un plongeon vers les ténèbres.

* * *

 **_oOo_**

 **PREMIERE PARTIE**

 **_oOo_**

 ** _PDV externe Edward_**

La grande villa était restée la même depuis leur départ, deux ans plus tôt. Aujourd'hui, seule la nature avait réussi à modifier ce qu'avait été leur vie ici.

-Il y a du travail, soupira Esmée en sortant lentement de la voiture, prenant la main de son mari avec un sourire bienveillant. Ça va m'occuper au moins tout l'après-midi. Je vais replanter des acacias par ici et des oiseaux de feux dans l'allée.

Carlisle lui embrassa amoureusement la main et l'entraîna à sa suite jusqu'à l'entrée de la villa. Leurs «enfants» arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard, dans une BMW rouge et une Volvo argentée.

-Attends-moi, m'man, je veux déraciner quelques indésirables ! S'écria Emmett en sautant rapidement de la BMW, s'avançant vers un petit arbuste en remontant ses manches.

-Emmett ! Dit Carlisle en fronçant les sourcils. Attends un peu, tu veux ! On va d'abord rentrés. Le jardin peut attendre encore un peu.

Emmett regarda l'arbuste d'un air désespéré pendant quelques secondes, puis voûta les épaules et capitula. Son «père» hocha de la tête, rassuré.

-Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te faire remarquer, hein ! Ragea Rosalie en le frappant à la tête. Un vrai gamin, celui-là !

-Il est juste ravi d'être revenu à la maison, expliqua Jasper en souriant, euphorique. Comme tout le monde, en fait. Du moins...

Tous les Cullen se retournèrent instinctivement vers le benjamin de la famille. Ce dernier, toujours derrière le volant de sa Volvo, ne semblait pas être décidé à descendre de sa voiture. Carlisle lâcha Esmée en soupirant puis vint à la rencontre de son plus jeune «enfant».

-Fils, s'il te plaît, pria Carlisle en posant une main sur son épaule. Descend de voiture, maintenant.

Alice et Jasper, enlacés non loin, regardèrent leur frère avec peine. Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel et tourna les talons pour entrée dans la villa, vite accompagnée par Esmée, qui émit un petit gémissement, tel un sanglot. Emmett, à son habitude, ne prenait pas de gants avec son frère et il s'approcha brusquement, le regard dur.

-C'est toi qui nous as demandé de partir, Edward, le sermonna Emmett, ce qui ne surprenait pas le reste de la famille.

Emmett n'avait jamais compris le choix d'Edward. Depuis deux ans, il lui faisait payer, en quelque sorte.

-C'est toi qui nous as demandé de revenir. Que tu n'arrivais plus à rester loin d'elle, que tu allais devenir fou. Alors maintenant, sort de cette putain de voiture et va la voir ! Traîne à ses pieds et supplie. Peut-être qu'elle sera assez intelligente pour te renvoyer balader comme tu le mérites. En attendant, bouges-toi !

Edward n'eut aucune réaction. Seules ses mains tenant fermement le volant bougèrent, tordant le métal sous ses doigts. Emmett perdit patience et empoigna son frère par le cou, l'envoyant valser en dehors de l'habitacle. Edward atterrit lourdement dans l'herbe, ne se défendant pas contre son frère.

Carlisle et Jasper se précipitèrent sur Emmett, mais ce dernier en avait déjà fini. Il recula, grognant une dernière fois en montrant les crocs.

-Je crois qu'il a compris, Emmett. Calmes-toi, lui dit Jasper en se plaçant devant lui, lui envoyant des ondes d'apaisement.

-J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire, répondit Emmett en regardant Edward avec colère. Moi, j'ai le cran de le faire.

Puis il rejoignit Rosalie et Esmée dans la maison, non sans adresser à Carlisle un regard entendu.

-OK... ! Je vois que vous écoutez Carlisle, quand il parlait de prendre un nouveau départ, s'exclama Alice, levant les yeux au ciel, les bras croisés.

-Emmett ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. On souhaite tous ici que Bella revienne et...

Edward gronda, faisant taire Jasper. Ce dernier recula sous la colère émanant de son jeune frère. Les yeux d'Edward virèrent au noir.

-Fils..., le prévint gentiment Carlisle en posant une main sur son épaule.

Jasper utilisa son don pour atténuer la colère et la souffrance d'Edward. Mais comme d'habitude depuis deux ans, Edward contre-attaqua, refusant son aide.

Il souhaitait souffrir. Il souhaitait garder cette peine ancrée en lui. Il souhaitait cette douleur.

C'était ce qu'il lui devait.

-Je vais dans ma chambre, informa Edward en passant devant Carlisle, ignorant son regard compatissant.

Alice voulut le prendre dans ses bras mais il l'arrêta d'un regard. Alice se réfugia dans les bras de Jasper, pleurnichant.

-Bienvenue chez nous, soupira Carlisle en regardant tout le monde rentrer à la maison.

 **_oOo_**

 ** _PDV externe Bella_**

-Non, non, non, regarde-moi faire. Tu t'y prends comme un manche.

-Mais non, c'est bon, là !

-Mais tu sens même pas l'odeur, Jake ? Je croyais que tu avais un flaire plus développé que moi !

-Eh alors ? Se vexa-t-il. Ça sent très bon.

Sa mauvaise foi fit rager son amie.

-La crêpe brûle, répliqua Bella en regardant son meilleur ami avec suffisance. Es-tu aveugle, en plus de ne pas avoir de flaire ?

Jacob regarda sa poêle et blêmit, coupant immédiatement le feu.

-Bordel de... ! Cria-t-il en se brûlant les doigts, voulant attraper la crêpe avec sa main.

Bella se tordit de rire derrière lui et pour se venger, il lui jeta un peu de farine. Bella en reçu en plein visage, dans la bouche et le nez. Elle toussa en s'étranglant, mais très vite, elle répliqua, puis une bataille s'ensuivit, laissant par la suite la cuisine dans un désordre effrayant.

-On est mort, gémit Jacob en regardant sa cuisine, toute blanche et crasseuse.

La gazinière était noire de crasse, la table recouverte de coquilles d'œufs, de farine et de lait. Même le sol n'était pas épargné, couvert d'huile et de morceaux de crêpes noircies.

-Parle pour toi ! Ricana Bella. Pour ma pars, j'ai passé tout l'après-midi à faire la lessive.

-Mais enfin... ! S'indigna Jacob, les yeux écarquillés.

-Tu a dit à ta meute qu'on se voyait plus, tous les deux, donc je fais pareil de mon côté, avec mon père.

-Merde, c'est un coup bas, ça, Bella.

-J'en suis parfaitement consciente, sourit-elle de toutes ses dents.

Jacob lui lança une dernière poignée de farine dans les cheveux avant de retourner à ses crêpes. Noires. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire le désastre. Elles étaient noires.

Bella se moqua de son meilleur ami, refusant la crêpe qu'il lui offrit.

-Tu veux m'empoisonner, ou quoi ?! Tu es vraiment nul en cuisine, Jake. Je sais même pas comment on peut louper des crêpes. C'est statistiquement impossible.

-Ah, trébucher sur une mini-racine, c'est statistiquement possible, peut-être ? Se moqua-t-il, arquant un sourcil.

Bella s'empourpra.

-Ma maladresse n'a rien à voir avec ça ! Se vexa-t-elle en faisant la moue, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Tu es méchant, Jacob.

L'indien leva les yeux au ciel, se moquant ouvertement d'elle.

-OK, alors on benne les crêpes, capitula Jacob. Leçon de cuisine numéro une échouée.

-Je crois même que vu ton niveau, il n'y aura pas de leçon numéro deux.

-Oh non, là, tu es vache, Bella ! On va faire quoi de nos journées, alors ? Eh non, la moto, c'est hors de question. Pas envie que ton père me trucide encore ou que tu joues la suicidaire.

-Bah alors quoi ?

Jacob croisa les bras, faisant gonfler ses muscles. Bella sourit, rougissant légèrement.

-La plage ? Demanda soudain Jacob.

Bella énuméra en quelques secondes les possibilités: le soleil brille, elle a son maillot de bain sur elle, elle a son livre.

-Seulement si tu viens.

Jacob fit la grimace.

-Tu sais bien que je déteste l'océan.

-Alors pourquoi me proposer la plage, abruti ?

-Bah pour se promener.

-Non, je veux nager, répliqua Bella en faisant la moue. Avec toi.

-Pas question.

-S'il te plaît ! Sourit Bella en battant des cils. Juste cette fois. Promis, il y a pas de requins, en cette saison.

-Haha, j'ai pas peur des requins, Bella.

-Mais oui, je te crois.

-Merde, je suis un loup-garou. Je n'ai pas peur d'un poisson à dents !

-Moi, oui. Je dois donc avoir un protecteur. Imagine que je nage seule et qu'un requin débarque ! Ou pire, un vampire qui avait envie de faire trempette ! Non, Jake, c'est quand même dangereux, là.

Elle le faisait marcher, se moquant ouvertement de lui. Il le savait très bien. Pourtant, ça fonctionnait, comme plan. Au mot «vampire» il blêmit.

-Putain, je te déteste ! Soupira Jacob en se massant les tempes.

-Moi aussi, mon chéri !

Bella avait toujours tout ce qu'elle désirait. Elle s'en voulait parfois, mais c'était si facile avec Jacob.

-Merci, lui souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Jacob soupira, résigné. Malgré tout, il lui sourit. Et comme d'habitude, Bella frissonna, envoûtée.

Jacob avait ce don. Faire oublier. Faire comme si elle ne souffrait pas chaque jour. Comme si _**il**_ n'avait jamais existé.

 **_oOo_**

 _ **PDV externe Edward**_

-Tu peux commencer, fils.

Tout le clan Cullen s'était réuni dans le salon suite à la demande d'Edward. Ce dernier regarda toute sa famille avant de commencer. Esmée lui sourit pour l'encourager, ainsi que Jasper et Alice.

-Je vous dois des excuses pour ce que je vous ai fait endurer, pendant deux ans, leur confia Edward en s'attardant sur ses parents. J'ai été cruel et égoïste. J'ai fait souffrir ma famille parce que j'avais trop peur. J'ai fait souffrir celle qui compte le plus au monde parce que je suis trop lâche pour la protéger. Je vous ai fait du tort inutilement, ne pensant qu'à moi. Je suis désolé. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Je pensais simplement que c'était la meilleure solution. Mais sans demander l'avis de personne. C'était lamentable de ma part. Pendant deux ans, toute la famille a du supporteur mes états d'âme, mes sautes d'humeur et mes crises. Vous auriez dû me jeter depuis longtemps, m'exclure du clan, mais vous ne l'avez pas fait. Je vous suis très reconnaissant pour le soutien que vous m'apportez, même si je ne le mérite pas.

Carlisle et Esmée se levèrent et rejoignirent leur fils, l'enlaçant fortement. Tous trois se serrèrent, pleurant pour ses deux années difficiles. Jasper baissa la tête, Alice l'éteignant pour apaiser la peine qu'il ressentait. Rosalie et Emmett baissèrent les yeux.

-Mon chéri, pleura Esmée en embrassant le front d'Edward. Tu nous manques tellement.

-Je suis désolé, maman.

-Ça va aller, maintenant, sourit Esmée. Nous sommes là, d'accord.

-Merci, maman.

-Pourquoi as-tu voulu que nous revenions à Forks, Edward ? Demanda alors Carlisle en le lâchant.

-Je veux retrouver Bella, déclara Edward d'un ton déterminé. Je veux essayer de me faire pardonner.

-Bonne chance, marmonna Rosalie, acerbe. Aucune femme ne devrait se faire traiter comme tu l'as fait avec elle.

-Rosalie ! Siffla Esmée.

-C'est vrai, pourtant !

-Bella comprendra, j'en suis sûr, répliqua Esmée, pleine d'espoir. Si tu lui expliques vraiment tes raisons, Edward, elle te pardonnera. Tu ne faisais que la protéger, après tout !

-Ça ne changera rien ! Grogna Rosalie. Il lui a fait du mal !

-Je le sais ! Cria Edward. Mais je veux réparer mes erreurs.

Rosalie renifla, le regardant avec dédain.

-Comme je te l'ai dit: bonne chance.

-Alice, s'il te plaît, demanda Edward en se tournant vers sa seconde sœur. J'ai besoin de tes visions pour la retrouver. J'ai été chez elle mais...

-Vraiment ?! S'écria alors Alice en se relevant du canapé rapidement, euphorique. Je peux à nouveau, tu es sérieux ?!

Edward hocha de la tête, déterminé. Il voulait Bella. Il voulait la revoir.

-Ça va prendre un peu de temps, marmonna Alice en se concentrant.

Le reste de la famille repartirent à leurs occupations. Edward resta devant Alice tout le reste de l'après-midi, immobile comme une statue.

 **_oOo_**

 _ **PDV externe Bella**_

Le soleil commençait déjà son ascension, mais Bella s'en moquait. Elle passait un très bon moment avec Jacob et elle n'avait aucune envie de repartir chez elle.

-Saute, maintenant ! Hurla Bella.

Jacob se tenait au bord du rocher, regardant Bella en contrebas. Cette dernière tournait dans l'eau, faisant la planche. Elle était aux anges.

-Allez, Jake ! Je m'ennuie, toute seule ! Gémit-elle.

Il se décida enfin et sauta, faisant hurler Bella. Elle s'écarta une seconde avant que Jacob atterrisse. Une vague la noya, mais Jacob la fit remonter rapidement.

Crachant de l'eau, elle l'aspergea d'eau puis cria quand il voulut la noyer à nouveau.

-Au secours, au meurtre ! S'étrangla Bella tandis que son ami la tenait fermement par les épaules, la faisant couler.

-Bon débarra, ricana-t-il.

-Tu vas prendre cher ! Gronda-t-elle en retour, rigolant.

Bella tenta de se retourner, lui agrippant les cheveux. Jacob gémis de douleur, mais elle tint bon, lui noyant la tête. Elle s'agrippa à son dos et monta sur lui.

-On fait moins le fier, hein !

Jacob restait plus fort qu'elle, alors il lui fit lâcher prise rapidement puis tourna la situation à son avantage.

-Tu veux jouer à ça ? Très bien !

Sans crier égard, Jacob agrippa Bella par la taille et la fit passer sur son épaule. La tête dans l'eau, elle lutta pour respirer pendant que Jacob l'entraînait vers la plage. Il la porta ensuite jusqu'au rocher, tournant le dos à l'océan pour qu'elle puisse être face à elle.

Bella hurla, ragea comme une démente et commença à le griffer dans le dos.

-Tu es complètement fou ! Hurla-t-elle. Jake, reposes-moi immédiatement.

-OK !

À ces mots, Bella cessa de crier et de le frapper, se figeant d'horreur. Puis son corps bascula en avant. Bella sentit son cœur cesser de battre. Elle atterrit deux mètres plus bas, tête la première.

-Prépare ta tombe, Jacob Black ! Menaça-t-elle en revenant à la surface, sous les rires tonitruant de son crétin de meilleur ami.

 **_oOo_**

 ** _PDV externe Edward_**

-Je ne comprends rien. Ça ne m'a jamais fait ça, auparavant ! Jamais !

-Peut-être que tu manques d'entraînement, souffla gentiment Esmée. Ça fait deux ans que tu n'as pas eu de vision de Bella. Il faut peut-être...

-Non, ce n'est pas ça ! S'agaça Alice. Je vois Bella. Enfin... c'est compliqué. Tout est trouble. Je ne vois que des ombres.

-Explique-nous ce que tu vois, lui dit Carlisle calmement.

-J'ai vu Bella nager dans l'océan. Ça n'a duré que quelques secondes. Elle semblait heureuse. D'ailleurs, son bikini bleu lui allait à merveille !

-Alice, va à l'essentiel ! Rigola Jasper.

-Désolée. J'ai vu Bella nager, elle souriait, elle allait bien. Mais après, quelque chose a atterri dans l'eau brutalement.

-Et ensuite ? Demanda Carlisle, inquiet.

Alice soupira, baissant les yeux.

-C'est tout. Je ne vois plus rien. Comme si je n'avais plus le câble. J'ai seulement quelques sons. Rien de concluant.

Edward regarda sa sœur comme si elle était pleinement responsable de ce problème. Jasper gronda pour le prévenir. Edward s'excusa et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

-Si vous avez des nouvelles, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler, prévient Carlisle.

-Tu pars déjà ? Demanda Emmett.

-L'hôpital m'attend. J'ai appelé pendant que nous étions sur la route. Ils sont impatients que je revienne travailler pour eux.

Edward ignora l'au revoir que son père lui lança du salon et alluma sa chaîne hi-fi pour couvrir les penser de sa famille.

La berceuse de Bella était son seul réconfort, désormais.

 **_oOo_**

 _ **PDV externe Bella**_

-Je dois rentrer, soupirai Bella, résignée.

De retour sur la plage, Bella et Jacob se séchaient rapidement et Bella se changea difficilement, cachée sous une longue serviette. La tâche était trop compliquée sans risquer de tomber et de se retrouver nue devant des dizaines de vacanciers, elle finit par enfiler son short par-dessus son bas de bikini.

De toute façon, à la plage, on pouvait tout se permettre, y compris rester en bikini avec un short trempé sur les fesses.

-Tu pourrais rester, si tu ne tiens pas à rentrer chez toi, espéra Jacob en lui tendant ses tongs.

Elle les enfila maladroitement en se tenant à l'épaule de son ami.

-Mon père ne serrait pas contre, maugréa-t-elle sous le rire de Jacob.

-Tu peux, si tu veux, insista-t-il. Je veux dire... c'est pas comme si tu ne venais pas tous les jours ici.

-Merci Jake, mais je ne voudrais pas déranger.

-Jamais de la vie !

-Et tu dois sûrement rejoindre la meute, ce soir.

Elle soupira sous son regard de chien battu.

-Jake, le prévint-elle. Arrêtes !

Jacob l'attrapa à la taille et la rapprocha de lui. Bella rigola mais se tendit un peu quand il lui caressa la joue.

-Allez, reste, souffla-t-il.

-Jake...

-Tu n'aimes pas être chez toi, je le sais. S'il te plaît.

C'était tentant. Vraiment, vraiment très tentant.

-Jake...

-Bella, dis oui.

En lui caressant la joue, il passa ses doigts près de ses lèvres. Une seule fois. Bella cessa de respirer. Jamais il n'avait fait ça auparavant.

-L'été est bientôt fini, continua Jacob en la suppliant du regard. Dans moins de deux semaines, tu déménages pour la fac et on se verra plus.

-Mais je reviendrais pour les vacances, enfin !

-Mais tu pars pour la France, Bella ! Tu ne voudras plus jamais partir du vieux monde.

Bella entendit d'autres bredouillements de la pars de son ami avant qu'elle ne vienne le prendre dans ses bras, inspirant son odeur profondément. Jacob la serra fort contre lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'envole. C'était un peu le cas.

-Tu me manqueras trop pour que jamais je revienne, promis-elle contre sa peau.

-Je vais m'en assurer, murmura-t-il tout bas.

Bella pensait qu'il parlait pour lui-même, que ce n'était que des paroles sans importance. Hélas, elle comprit vite ses intentions.

-Jacob, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?...

Son meilleur ami lui souleva le visage d'une main et posa l'autre au creux de ses reins. Bella écarquilla les yeux quand Jacob s'approcha d'elle, une lueur farouche et déterminée dans les yeux. Elle ne l'arrêta pas, comme hypnotisée. Elle ferma juste les yeux, savourant le baiser.

Jacob l'embrassa doucement, comme s'il embrassait une fille pour la première fois. Pourtant, c'était très différent de sa première fois, à elle.

À cette pensée, Bella se recula vivement, ouvrant grand les yeux. La douleur dans sa poitrine s'ouvrit brutalement, lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux. Jacob s'excusa, les joues rouges.

-Excuse-moi, je croyais...

-Tout va bien, Jake, balbutia-t-elle en plaquant une main contre sa poitrine.

-Bella...

Il voulut la prendre une fois de plus dans ses bras mais elle recula comme s'il avait la peste. Jacob la regarda, effaré.

-Je n'allais pas t'embrasser à nouveau ! S'écria-t-il.

-Je sais, assura-t-elle, reculant malgré tout.

Soudain, le visage de Jacob durcit et ses yeux normalement chaleureux devinrent glacés. Bella détourna les yeux, toujours tourmentée par sa douleur à la poitrine.

-Tu pensais à lui, hein, cracha Jacob sans pour autant élever la voix.

Il était plutôt résigné, déçu. Légèrement fataliste. Bella retint ses larmes difficilement.

-Même deux ans après, quand j'ai enfin le courage de... il faut quand même qu'il arrive à te faire du mal !

-Jacob...

-Moi, je t'aime, Bella ! S'écria-t-il alors, la prenant par surprise en venant l'agripper brusquement par les bras, la rapprochant de lui. J'ai toujours été là !

-Tu m'as aussi abandonné, répliqua Bella en commençant à pleurer.

-Mais je suis revenu ! Je n'avais pas le choix, tu le sais ! Je t'ai tout raconté... Lui, il ne reviendra pas !

Sa voix, implacable, détruire les dernières barrières de Bella. Elle laissa donc couler ses larmes et ne pu retenir des gémissements.

Hoquetant, elle tenta de se libérer de Jacob. Ce dernier la lâcha, désolé.

-Comment tu... comment tu peux me dire... me dire ça ! Cria-t-elle, en colère. Tu ne sais rien, Jake ! Rien du tout. Tu ne sais pas...

-Je t'en prie, Bella, je suis désolé ! Je veux pas te voir souffrir, c'est tout ! Oublie-le et reste avec moi ! Je t'abandonnerai plus, c'est juré.

Bella se mit à ricaner.

-Et le jour où tu t'imprégneras ?! Cracha Bella, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Hein, Jake, ce jour-là, dis-moi ce qui se passera, pour moi ?!

Jacob baissa les yeux, l'air affligé. Son teint devint pâle et ses yeux reflétèrent une tristesse sans nom.

-Nous deux, c'est impossible, dit-elle froidement. Je ne suis pas ton âme-sœur. Le jour où tu la trouveras, tu m'abandonneras.

Jacob ne répondit pas, ce qui était très clair. Alors Bella ramassa ses affaires, remis rapidement son t-shirt et parti rejoindre le parking, où se trouvait sa camionnette.

 **_oOo_**

 _ **PDV externe Edward**_

Alice ne voyait toujours pas l'avenir de Bella.

Entre-temps, Edward était reparti faire un tour autour de la maison de Bella, mais malheureusement, personne n'était encore revenu. Aucune voiture n'était garée et Edward ne sentait pas l'odeur de Bella.

Elle n'était donc pas à la maison depuis au moins tôt ce matin.

Où était-elle ?

Pendant un moment, Edward avait paniqué. Mais comme Alice l'avait vu, il y a pas longtemps, il resta calme. Pour l'instant.

Nager.

Alice avait vu nager Bella.

Edward repassa les pensées de sa sœur, visualisant ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de sa sœur.

Bella était en train de nager dans l'océan, les vagues la faisant ballotter doucement. Elle se laissait porter par le courant, tantôt faisant la planche, tantôt faisant des roulades dans l'eau.

Elle s'amusait, rayonnait de plaisir et souriait. Sa peau pâle reflétait le soleil et son bikini bleu marine la rendait plus belle encore.

Elle n'avait pas changé. En deux ans, Bella n'avait rien perdu de sa beauté naturelle. Au contraire, elle s'était embelli, son visage étant devenu plus mature et ses formes plus prononcées.

Edward sourit. C'était ce qu'il voulait pour elle. Une vie. Le bonheur. Un avenir.

Durant une seconde, Edward avait souhaité faire marche arrière, dire à sa famille de repartir, de laisser Bella tranquille. Hélas... il n'y arriverait pas. Il voulait la revoir, la toucher, l'embrasser, sentir son odeur, son sang. Il voulait tout d'elle. Tout.

Il la voulait tellement qu'il serait prêt à tout. Même si elle lui disait qu'elle ne voulait plus de son amour, il resterait. Il deviendrait un ami. Il s'en contenterait.

Edward revint au présent et pénétra dans la forêt, rentrant à la villa. Bella allait bien revenir. Il attendrait.

 **_oOo_**

 _ **PDV externe Bella**_

Bella était parti depuis quelques minutes, n'étant toujours pas sorti du territoire Quileute, quand tout à coup, son téléphone vibra. La vue toujours embrouillée par ses larmes, elle tâtonna le siège passager. N'ayant pas l'habitude de recevoir des messages, elle prit son portable malgré les réprimandes de son père quant à utiliser un téléphone en conduisant.

Bella ouvrit le message. C'était Angela. L'une des rares amies à avoir supporté ses crises depuis... depuis ce jour où il était parti.

 **Angela, reçu à 18 : 48, dimanche 22 / 08**

 _Sors de l'hôpital, rien de grave, juste les dents. Vu un fantôme dans les couloirs. Bella, Carlisle est rentré ?! Il paraît que toute la famille est de retour. Pensé que tu devais être au courant._

Bella se figea d'effrois, relisant encore et encore le message. C'était impossible. Elle n'avait pas pu voir Carlisle ici, à Forks. C'était impossible.

Bella sentit son cœur accélérer et sa tête tournée. Alors elle releva les yeux sur la route, se rappelant qu'elle conduisait. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite. C'était trop rapide. Elle ne réagit pas.

Devant elle, la route, longeant la côte avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt pour rejoindre Forks. Mais en regardant son portable, elle avait dévié. Désormais, à 90 km/h, elle fonçait en direction du ravin.

Quatre secondes après avoir relevé les yeux, la camionnette heurta violemment le garde-fou.

* * *

 **_oOo_**

 **Deuxième partie prochainement...**


	2. Partie 2

**OS TWILIGHT**

 **Edward / Bella**

 **Personnages appartenant à S. Meyer**

 **Histoire inspirée d'un rêve**

* * *

 **_oOo_**

 _ **LE PLONGEON MORTEL**_

 **_oOo_**

 _Cet OS serra en trois parties normalement_

 _Je vous remercie pour vos avis et vos mises en favoris, merci beaucoup !_

 _J'espère que cette deuxième partie vous plaira_

 _À l'origine, c'était une courte histoire axée sur l'accident de Bella, mais les personnages ont décidé de s'éterniser_

* * *

 **_oOo_**

 **DEUXIEME PARTIE**

 **_oOo_**

 _ **PDV externe Edward**_

Edward fonça dans le salon en un millième de seconde, agrippant Alice avec force. Cette dernière avait toujours les yeux vitreux, voyant dérouler sous ses yeux une terrible vision.

Edward vit avec effroi son plus terrible cauchemar se réaliser.

 _La voiture de Bella heurta le garde-fou avec force, écrasant le pare-chocs sous l'impact. Elle hurla en tentant de faire une embarquée, ce qui précipita le véhicule dans le vide. Elle cria alors encore plus, plaçant ses deux mains devant elle pour se protéger le visage._

 _La chute fut épouvantablement longue. Dix secondes plus tard, la voiture s'écrasa dans l'océan, à plus de cinq mètres de hauteur._

 _Bella percuta le volant avec violence, s'ouvrant le front et l'arcade sourcilière. Sa tête ballotta en tout sens tandis que le reste de son corps, écrasé par la ceinture, se comprimait contre les sangles. Sa ceinture la protégea du reste de l'impact, mais malgré tout, le pare-brise se brisa, faisant entrer l'eau dans l'habitacle. Les gercées d'eau salée lui firent mal, touchant son visage blessé._

 _Bella hurla en essayant de détacher sa ceinture. Trop effrayée, sonnée et sous le choc, elle ne réussit pas à se libérer, ses mains ne se contrôlant plus. Elle tenta de se calmer mais sans succès. Sa panique était trop importante._

 _-Au secours ! Cria-t-elle. Au secours !_

 _Sa voix résonna dans la cabine. Elle pleura d'autant plus fort._

 _L'eau remplit l'habitacle en quelques minutes seulement, tandis que le véhicule s'enfonçait dans l'océan. Bella perdit toute cohérence et se mit à hurler plus fort encore, relevant le menton autant que possible quand l'eau lui arriva sous le nez. Ses cris restaient vains._

 _Ses yeux reflétaient la peur. Mais déjà, son corps abandonnait la partie. Bella arrêta de se débattre. Elle ferma les yeux, chuchotant quelque chose avant que l'eau la recouvre entièrement._

 _-Edward, dit-elle avant de disparaître sous l'eau._

 _Bella ferma les yeux, immobile. Puis, quelques secondes après, elle les rouvrit, se débattant à nouveau. Hurlant, elle perdit de l'air, mais elle paniquait trop pour réfléchir._

 _Son corps commença à convulser. Il refusait de mourir. Il réclamait de l'air. C'était urgent, vital. Mais il n'en reçut pas. Alors Bella convulsa violemment, la projetant contre son siège. À trois reprises, Bella trembla, les yeux écarquillés, affolée. Elle griffa le siège, sa ceinture, ses propres cuisses._

 _Puis elle arrêta. Son corps comprit qu'il n'aurait plus d'air. Alors elle partit, fermant les yeux._

-À quelle heure ça arrive !? Agonisa Edward en agrippant sa sœur violemment. À quelle heure ça arrive ?! Ou est-elle ?! Parle, Alice, parle !

Jasper et Emmett se jetèrent sur lui tandis que Edward perdait complètement le contrôle, sortant les crocs et balançant le canapé par la baie vitrée.

-Calmes-toi ! Cria Jasper en utilisant son don. Calmes-toi !

-Il faut que je la retrouve ! Maintenant ! Elle va mourir !

Alice expliqua en quatrième vitesse la situation aux autres avant de dire:

-Elle est sur le territoire Quileute. Notre venus sonnera la fin de la trêve.

Esmée plaqua une main sur sa bouche, fermant les yeux. Carlisle s'avança alors au milieu de la pièce, sous les regards du clan.

-Alors la guerre sera, répondit Carlisle en se tournant vers Edward, toujours retenu par ses deux frères. Mon fils, nous y allons tous.

À ses mots, Jasper et Emmett lâchèrent Edward. Ce dernier ne perdit pas une seconde en parlant, et fonça dans la forêt à la vitesse de la lumière, suivit un quart de seconde après par le reste du clan Cullen.

 **_oOo_**

 _ **PDV externe Bella**_

La mort était paisible, douce, indolore.

Plus simple encore que la vie, elle offrait la possibilité, enfin, de lâcher prise. La mort lui permettait enfin de soulager cette peine douloureuse, intolérable, qui lui comprimait le cœur chaque seconde de son existence.

Bella l'accueilli avec joie, acceptant enfin de lâcher prise, abandonnant la douleur, la peine, la peur.

Sa dernière pensée fut pour son amour, son unique amour. L'être le plus parfait qui soit. Un ange tombé du ciel. Une créature des ténèbres, osant un jour poser les yeux sur elle.

Le centre de son univers. Sa malédiction.

Edward Anthony Massen Cullen.

 _«Je t'aime»_ pensa-t-elle avant de ne plus rien sentir, pas même son propre corps.

 **_oOo_**

 _ **PDV externe Edward**_

Les Cullen coururent à travers les bois à vitesse surhumaine, filant tels des boulets de canons, rasant et détruisant des arbres sur leurs passages.

Approchant de la rivière – frontière établie entre le clan Cullen et la meute des Quileute il y a plusieurs décennies – Edward ne faiblit pas et sauta d'un bond, suivi de près par le reste de la famille.

Dès qu'ils posèrent les pieds sur le territoire des indiens, des hurlements se firent entendre, et la traque commença.

Edward et Jasper continuèrent de courir en direction des falaises, tandis que Carlisle et Emmett stoppèrent net en plein milieu d'un terrain vague, cimetière de troncs d'arbres. Alice, Rosalie et Esmée se dispersèrent, troublant les pistes des loups. Puis ils attendirent que les indiens arrivent.

Pendant ce temps, Edward et son frère filèrent le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à l'océan, détruisant tout sur leur passage.

Arrivé sur la route menant à la plage, Edward découvrit avec horreur le garde-fou que sa Bella avait percuté. Il ne réfléchit pas un millième de seconde et plongea à l'eau, imiter par Jasper.

Percutant l'eau comme des pierres lourdes d'une tonne, les deux frères atteignirent la camionnette de Bella, cette dernière ayant coulé jusqu'au haut fond, touchant le sable.

Jasper fracassa d'une force herculéenne la cabine où Bella était prisonnière et Edward souleva une seconde plus tard l'habitacle de ferraille.

Un humain n'aurait jamais pu la sauver, Edward le savait. Les hauts fonds étaient inextricables près des roches pour qu'une machine puisse remorquer la voiture.

Sans lui ou Jasper, sa Bella resterait probablement coincer durant des jours... ou des semaines.

Posant enfin les yeux sur son amour, il arracha la ceinture d'un geste rapide puis l'attrapa précautionneusement, l'extirpant de la carcasse de fer.

Jasper lui fit signe de remonter immédiatement, et Edward suivit son frère, aussi vite qu'une torpille.

Émergeant à la surface, Edward déposa rapidement Bella sur la plage, Jasper commençant déjà à l'examiner.

Sans lui, Edward serait déjà devenu fou. Mais grâce à lui, il arrivait, malgré ce que son instinct lui criait, à rester calme, logique.

-Nous n'avons pas de souffles, s'affola Edward en s'agenouillant devant Bella, pâle comme la mort.

-Seul Carlisle peut l'aider, répondit Jasper, posant une main sur le front de l'humaine. Ou alors...

-Hors de question ! Cracha Edward en comprenant où Jasper voulait en venir. Elle peut être encore sauvée !

-C'était juste une idée ! Se défendit son frère.

Edward voulu pleurer. S'il pouvait, il le ferai, regardant son amour allongé là, pâle et immobile, son cœur ne battant presque plus.

Carlisle pouvait-il la sauver ? Et comment ferait-il ? Aurait-il le temps avant de...

Edward prit le visage de Bella dans ses mains tandis que Jasper s'appliquait à lui prodiguer les premiers soins, lui faisant un massage cardiaque. Malheureusement, il ne pourrait lui redonner du souffle.

-Carlisle arrive, sentit Edward, contre le cou de Bella. Ils ont échappé aux loups pour le moment.

Jasper continua toujours le massage cardiaque quand Carlisle arriva enfin sur place, regardant la scène devant lui avant de dire d'une voix pressante:

-Edward, il faut l'amener à la maison immédiatement, sinon, je ne pourrais plus rien.

Jasper arrêta ses soins et souleva l'humaine dans ses bras alors que Edward restait prostré devant elle. Jasper partit immédiatement, suivi par toutes les filles.

Emmett et Carlisle relevèrent Edward, le secouant vigoureusement.

-Fils, elle a besoin de toi ! Pria son père.

-Carlisle, les loups arrivent ! Cria Emmett. Il faut vite partir !

 **_oOo_**

 _ **PDV externe Bella**_

C'était un rêve. Aussi beau que maléfique. Aussi doux que brutal.

Est-ce cela, la mort ? Un mélange de plaisir et de souffrance ? Un maelstrom de souvenirs heureux et malheureux, provocant délice et tourment ?

Bella n'en voulait pas. Pas si c'était pour que la mort se moque d'elle en lui donnant l'impression que son amour était là, avec les autres.

C'était trop perfide. C'était digne de la mort.

Pourtant, une infime partie de son être voulait tant que ce rêve soit vrai.

Si seulement la voix de Carlisle, si douce et apaisante, n'était pas qu'un songe. Si seulement ce toucher si froid n'était pas irréel. Si seulement... si seulement.

-Tout va bien, désormais, entendit-elle près de son oreille.

C'était la voix de Carlisle. Bella la connaissait. Elle ne pouvait pas se tromper. Aucun humain n'avait cette voix. Si parfaite, si belle.

-Elle est hors de danger, souligna alors la voix d'Edward.

Ils semblaient parler à quelqu'un, mais qui ? Son cœur s'emballa. Son ange était dans la pièce, avec son père !

-Bien sur que vous pouvez venir la voir ! S'exclama Carlisle. Non... je comprends parfaitement. C'était parfaitement normal, mais je t'assure que c'était uniquement pour elle. Oui, un cas de force majeure, oui. Je suis désolé pour ce que ça a entraîné. Non, je sais... Emmett est comme ça, excuse-le. Je vois... alors tout est réglé ? J'en suis soulagé... Merci encore. Oui, j'irais lui parler demain. Les termes doivent être revus, en effets. Merci encore... À tout à l'heure, Jacob.

Bella entendit un bruit sonore puis le silence revint.

Pourquoi diable Carlisle parlerait à Jacob ?! Son rêve était trop étrange. Elle ne comprenait rien. En fait, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle ne voyait rien. D'habitude, ses rêves étaient peuplés de visages, même flou.

Là, c'était le néant. Le noir complet. Pourquoi ?

Alors Bella ouvrit les yeux, désireuse de connaître la réponse. Elle comprit immédiatement pourquoi.

Ce n'était pas un rêve, mais un cauchemar.

 **_oOo_**

 _ **PDV externe Edward**_

Bella fronça les sourcils, annonçant les prémisses de son réveil.

Carlisle s'approcha d'elle doucement, sans faire aucun bruit, puis vérifia sa tension. Tout était normal. Peut-être que son cœur battait un peu vite, mais c'était normal, après ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

-Elle revient, chuchota Edward tout bas.

-Je te laisse, lui répondit son père en lui souriant.

En refermant la porte derrière lui, Edward s'installa sur la chaise à côté du lit de Bella, face à son visage. Puis il attendit, impatient.

Le reste de la famille attendait dans le salon, figé. Edward verrouilla ses yeux sur ceux de Bella. Alice lança le compte à rebours.

 **_oOo_**

 ** _PDV externe Bella_**

Le fantôme de son amour perdu se tenait devant elle, assis sur une chaise en fer, les yeux braqués sur elle. Son regard or et ses cheveux couleur bronze la firent inspirer par le nez instinctivement, comme reprenant enfin vie.

Puis des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

-Ne pleure pas, Bella, chuchota la voix de l'ange. Je déteste quand tu es triste.

Bella ne savait pas si elle rêvait, mais quoi qu'il en soit, son cauchemar était bien réel.

-Tu n'es qu'un hypocrite ! Répondit-elle sans pour autant élever la voix ni cracher son venin. Je suis triste par ta faute.

-Ma Bella...

-Je suis morte ? Demanda-t-elle en ignorant sa voix implorante.

-Non, mon amour. Grâce au ciel !

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te soulage, dit-elle, lasse. Vivante ou morte, qu'est-ce que ça change vraiment, pour toi ?

-Tout. Ça change tout, Bella.

-Oui, car je souffre en restant vivante.

-Bella...

-Tu n'es qu'un songe, Edward. Comme tous les autres. Disparaît, maintenant. Je n'ai pas mis ma vie en danger volontairement, cette fois.

Elle laissa couler une larme sur sa joue puis détourna le regard, se détournant volontairement de lui. Elle finit même par lui tourner complètement le dos.

 **_oOo_**

 _ **PDV externe Edward**_

La nuit était tombé depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, et dans le salon de la villa, la tension était plus que palpable. Dehors, plusieurs hurlements de loups, avertissant les prémisses d'éventuels conflits.

Le message était clair; les Cullen étaient encerclés. Au moindre faux pas, les loups attaqueraient.

La famille Cullen était installée sur les canapés, Edward et Emmett restant debout, de chaque côté du reste de la famille. Face à eux se trouvait Jacob Black, accompagné de Sam Uley, l'alpha de la meute, et de Seth Clearwater, un jeune garçon suivant Jacob comme son ombre.

Edward fixait le meilleur ami de Bella avec animosité.

Il lisait son esprit... et depuis, il ne rêvait que d'une chose; le tuer, l'égorger, le briser, boire son sang, le...

Jasper le calma rapidement, lui intimant de penser plutôt à Bella. Ce qu'Edward fit, bien que le petit sourire arrogant du chien devant lui ne l'aidât vraiment pas à rester maître de lui.

-J'ai réussi à convaincre Paul de ne pas s'en prendre à vous, expliquait Sam en regardant particulièrement Emmett. Mais je vous conseille de ne pas chasser dans les environs d'ici un bon moment. Je ne peux lui ordonner de ne plus se métamorphoser.

-Nous vous sommes sourit aimablement Esmée. Et nous sommes rassurés que le traiter tienne toujours.

Les trois indiens la regardèrent, légèrement perplexe.

Ils avaient été accueillis par Esmée, la plus douce de la famille. La plus étrange aussi, pour eux. Après tout, ils tuaient les vampires. Mais comment tuer un vampire ressemblant à leurs mères ?

-C'est Jacob qu'il faut remercier, répondit Sam. Sans lui, je crains que nous pleurions nos proches.

-Vous admettez enfin que nous sommes capables de vous vaincre, sourit malicieusement Emmett. Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

-Emmett ! Le sermonna Rosalie, exaspérée.

-Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda timidement Seth.

Edward n'aimait pas du tout Jacob, c'était évident aux pensées que traversait l'esprit du loup, mais le jeune garçon était bien différent de ses «frères». Il était même très différent de tous les humains qu'il avait croisés.

Seth l'intriguait. Son âme était pure. Ce qui était rare en ce bas monde.

-Elle est hors de danger, le rassura Carlisle. Bella ne s'était noyée que depuis quelques secondes quand mon fils l'a remonté à la surface. Sans les visions d'Alice, nous serions sans doute arrivés trop tard. Mais moins de trois minutes après sa noyade, j'ai réussi à lui faire recracher l'eau. Elle a juste besoin de repos, désormais.

Seth sourit, visiblement soulagé. Jacob se passa une main dans les cheveux, soufflant. Seul Sam resta maître de lui, droit comme un I.

-Je veux la voir, exigeai Jacob.

Edward ne put se retenir et lui gronda dessus. Les deux autres loups sursautèrent. Jacob montra aussi les crocs, pas le moins du monde impressionné.

Carlisle se leva prestement et s'interposa. Sam en fit autant.

-Je l'ai autorisé à monter, Edward, souffla son père. Laisse-le passé.

Edward gronda toujours, ses yeux noirs intimant à la prudence.

-Je viens aussi, dit-il, menaçant.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de chaperon.

-Tes pensées me prouvent le contraire, cracha le vampire.

La tension monta encore d'un cran. Carlisle et Sam bougèrent simultanément.

-Jacob ! Aboya Sam.

-Personne ne m'empêchera de voir Bella ! Cria Jacob. Et certainement pas ce monstre !

-Je te laisserai pas la toucher, le menaça Edward, faisant un pas vers le loup.

-Je te laisserai pas lui faire du mal, rétorqua Jacob. Plus jamais.

Les deux ennemis se foudroyèrent du regard, crocs sortit, poings levés.

-Bella est bien mieux sans toi ! Cracha Jacob. Elle allait mieux, depuis quelque temps. Tu n'as pas vu ce que tu as fais ! Elle a failli se détruire par ta faute.

Edward ferma les yeux quand il visualisa les pensées du loup, remontant à deux ans, montrant son amour méconnaissable.

Détruite. C'était le mot. Mais il ignorait à quel point.

-Tu n'es pas mieux ! Répliqua alors Edward, visualisant soudain quelque chose qui le fit enrager. Tu l'as aussi abandonné ! Tu lui as aussi fait du mal.

-Comment tu... ?

-Je lis les pensées, sale clebs ! Se moqua rageusement Edward en se jetant sur lui violemment.

 **_oOo_**

 _ **PDV externe Bella**_

Bella se réveilla tard dans la nuit.

Elle le savait car elle apercevait la lune refléter dans le ciel, à travers les grandes fenêtres de la pièce.

Se redressant de sa couchette de fortune – un fauteuil inclinable rembourré – Bella écarta le plaid noir de son corps et s'assit lentement, se massant les tempes, un peu perdue.

Ses membres étaient endoloris, sa tête lui tournait et une douleur aux cervicales l'a fit presque pleurer.

Où était-elle ? Que s'était-il passé ?

Levant les yeux, elle découvrit une sorte de bureau, avec beaucoup de peintures accrochées aux murs et de sculptures posées un peu partout. Sur le bureau, plusieurs piles de papiers, mais aussi des compresses, des bandages, des flacons, des instruments...

C'était le bureau de Carlisle.

Bella le reconnut en voyant près de la porte le tableau représentant les Volturis. D'autres tableaux lui étaient familiers. Tout comme le jardin qu'elle apercevait difficilement dehors, bien qu'en mauvais état.

Alors Bella se leva rapidement du fauteuil, son cœur battant plus vite qu'un colibri.

La villa.

Elle se trouvait à la villa.

Pourquoi ? Comment ?

-Seigneur..., gémit-elle en plaquant une main contre son cœur, sentant la nausée monter.

Bella s'agrippa au bureau avec force, inspirant et expirant profondément, tachant de se calmer.

Soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire. Tout. L'accident qu'elle avait eu au bord des falaises de la réserve, la chute libre dans les hauts fonds, sa noyade – moment atroce et pire encore que la fois où James l'avait mordu – et puis le silence.

Après avoir suffoqué, Bella n'avait plus rien ressentit. Mais elle avait entendu.

Une voix. Sa voix.

Il l'appelait. Comme quand elle avait failli être transformée en vampire, trois ans plus tôt, à cause de James. Il pleurait, comme ce jour-là. Il la suppliait.

Ce déjà-vu l'avait perturbé. Et c'est ce qui l'avait sauvé.

Pour lui, elle s'était battu. Pour lui, elle était revenue. Acceptant la peine et la douleur, acceptant son départ, acceptant son abandon.

Sa voix. Celle d'Edward.

Encore un songe. Encore une apparition.

Mais... elle n'avait jamais vu la villa en songe. Ni entendu Carlisle. Ni sentit, physiquement, ce toucher glacial.

Oserait-elle espérer, de peur de voir cet espoir s'éteindre aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu ?

-Il faut que je sache..., souffla-t-elle avec détermination.

Alors elle ouvrit la porte menant dans un couloir aux murs blancs, où plusieurs portes menaient aux chambres, aux pièces privées des habitants.

Et elle se dirigea instinctivement vers la chambre d'Edward. En quelques enjambées, elle atteignit sa porte.

Touchant la poignée, Bella ferma les yeux.

Ce ne pouvait être un songe ! Pas comme ça. Pas si réel !

Sinon, la mort était bien trop cruelle.

Bella pénétra dans l'antre de son amour perdu. Et pleura sans s'arrêter.

 **_oOo_**

 _ **PDV externe Edward**_

Jacob percuta le mur violemment pour la deuxième fois en trente secondes. Et comme la première fois, Jacob se releva facilement, un sourire arrogant aux coins des lèvres.

Personne dans la pièce n'osait bouger.

Edward et Jacob se confrontaient sans scrupules, détruisant une partie du mur et une baie vitrée. Encore.

Carlisle et Esmée tentèrent d'arrêter leur fils, tout comme l'alpha de la meute qui criait après Jacob. Mais rien n'y fit, ce qui faisait jubiler Emmett. Ce dernier était même près à encourager son frère, mais Jasper le fusilla du regard, le frappant pour l'avertir de sa stupidité.

Alors, tandis que les deux ennemis s'élançaient pour la troisième fois, Jacob se transforma en plein milieu du salon, faisant crier Alice et Esmée.

Edward s'en moqua et plaqua le loup au sol, dents sortit, rugissant. Mais le loup, aussi fort que le vampire, se libéra et aboya, menaçant.

C'est à ce moment-là, alors que les deux créatures se fonçaient dessus, que le jeune Seth s'interposa, sous les cris paniqués de Sam.

Edward et le loup stoppèrent à seulement quelques centimètres du jeune loup. Seth gronda après son aîné, furieux, les yeux pleins de reproches.

Alors le loup de Jacob baissa la tête, honteux, gémissant un couinement. Sam se rapprocha doucement, main levée, intimant le loup à reprendre contrôle.

Jacob grogna après son alpha mais abdiqua, non sans montrer les crocs une dernière fois aux vampires.

Il regarda Seth un moment, miséreux. Le jeune garçon comprit immédiatement son dilemme.

-Elle est en sécurité, Jacob, lui dit-il doucement, sincère. Je reste jusqu'à son réveil.

Alors Jacob baissa la tête, toujours hors de lui, et finit par s'enfuir, sautant agilement par la fenêtre brisée pour courir dans la forêt. Son hurlement fit tressaillir les deux autres loups présents.

Soudain, le calme et le silence revinrent enfin. Tout le monde souffla, plus particulièrement Jasper et les deux Indiens.

Alors Carlisle redressa vivement la tête, tendant l'oreille.

Tout le monde l'imita, les yeux braqués sur l'escalier.

Un cœur battant vite. Des pas. Des sanglots.

Seth fut le premier à bouger. D'abord timidement, se demandant s'il était juste qu'il bouge, puis avec détermination, montant les marches quatre par quatre.

Dans le salon, Edward resta prostré, les poings serrés, les yeux noirs, les crocs sortit, adressant à la forêt un regard terrifiant.

 **_oOo_**

 _ **PDV externe Bella**_

Bella pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, assise par terre devant l'entrée de la chambre.

La pièce qu'elle pensait trouver exactement comme avant, rempli de livres, de partitions de musique, était désormais vide, sans vie. Les étagèrent accueillaient seulement la poussière. Le bureau était étrangement incliné d'un côté, comme s'il avait été cassé. Les stores étaient baissés.

Seule la chaîne hi fi occupait l'espace. Seul cet appareil lui permettait de ne pas croire à un rêve.

C'était bien la chambre d'Edward. Hélas, son habitant était parti depuis longtemps.

Soudain, alors qu'elle se noyait dans ses propres sanglots, toujours couché au sol, des mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et son dos, chaudes, réconfortantes.

Bella cessa de hoqueter et rencontra des yeux bruns. Elle pleura d'autant plus.

C'était bien un cauchemar. Elle en avait désormais la confirmation.

Jamais les Cullen n'accepteraient la présence d'un loup-garou. Encore moins avec l'histoire du traité que lui avait parlé Jacob. C'était totalement impossible.

Elle était sûrement morte. Ou alors inconsciente, en train d'être emmené en urgence à l'hôpital...

L'hôpital...

Bella arrêta de sangloter, nicher dans les bras du métamorphe. Quelque chose lui revenait. Un détail.

Angela. Son message étrange. L'annonce totalement désespérée du retour des Cullen. Carlisle. Sa présence à l'hôpital.

Son accident. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle était morte. Elle n'avait pas cru Angela. Elle n'avait pas cru le retour de Carlisle.

Pourtant... sa voix. La voix d'Edward. Son toucher. Et sa présence, dans la villa.

Mais pourquoi, comment ? C'était impossible !

Bella n'osait y croire. Elle ne voulait pas souffrir davantage. Il valait mieux qu'elle soit morte dans l'accident. Ce serait plus simple. Moins compliqué.

Pourtant, elle devait être sûre. Elle devait savoir.

Elle allait devenir complètement folle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix en reniflant. Comment je suis arrivé là ?

-C'est... c'est l'un des... des Cullen qui t'a sorti de la voiture. Le docteur t'a ensuite sauvé en t'emmenant dans son bureau.

-Mais toi, tu...

-Je veille sur toi, pendant que... que Jacob se calme.

Bella releva enfin les yeux, fronçant les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Insista-t-elle.

Le jeune loup soupira, hésitant.

-Je sais pas si... tu devrais penser à te reposer, d'accord.

-Non, Seth, je veux que tu me dises pourquoi tu es là ! S'énerva Bella en s'écartant légèrement de lui.

-Edward et Jacob se sont battu, dit-il avec réticence. S'il ne partait pas, Jacob aurait pu... le regretter.

Bella devint livide, cessant de respirer.

-Il... il est ici ? Chuchota-t-elle d'une voix inaudible.

Elle savait qu'il comprenait très bien de qui elle voulait parler. Elle le regarda, les yeux écarquillés, la tête lui tournant déjà.

-Seth... ils sont tous ici ? Demanda-t-elle avec crainte.

-Oui, répondit le jeune garçon. C'est... c'est Edward qui...

-Je sais, souffla-t-elle.

Du moins, elle s'en doutait. Bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas.

Seigneur... alors... ce songe... tout était vrai ?

 **_oOo_**

 _ **PDV externe Edward**_

-Je veux rentrer chez moi, pleurai Bella en fermant les yeux. Mon père... il doit être...

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, expliqua Seth. Jacob a dit à Charlie que tu restais à la réserve. Pour ce qui est de ta voiture, il a aussi trouvé une excuse.

Bella soupira avant d'essayer de se relever. Faisant la grimace, elle gémit en touchant sa tempe.

C'est ce moment-là que choisi Edward pour apparaître, impossible pour lui d'attendre plus longtemps pour la rejoindre.

À son approche, Seth tressailli légèrement et s'écarta de l'humaine subtilement. Il garda toutefois un bras protecteur sur son bras, l'empêchant de tomber.

Alors Bella se retourna doucement, ses grands yeux chocolat s'écarquillant quand elle le vit, à seulement quelques mètres.

Edward s'empêcha de courir la prendre dans ses bras.

Elle l'avait ignoré tout à l'heure. Il ne supporterait pas qu'elle le rejette une fois encore. Ça le détruirait.

-Je peux vous laisser, marmonnai le jeune garçon en regardant le vampire. Je... je reste dans le couloir.

Bella, les yeux braqués sur Edward, attrapa instinctivement le bras de Seth. Ce dernier la rassura, lui souriant.

-Je reste derrière la porte, lui souffla-t-il.

Elle se crispa davantage mais le lâcha, le laissant partir. Seth ferma la porte derrière lui, les laissant tous les deux.

Combien il donnerait pour lire en elle à cet instant ! Ses yeux reflétaient peur, souffrance, crainte... colère. Edward baissa les yeux, ne supportant pas ce regard.

Soudain, Bella tangua, portant une fois encore sa main à sa tempe. Edward se précipita sur elle en une seconde et l'allongea sur le sol. Elle protesta faiblement mais ses yeux étaient absents. Elle tournait de l'œil.

-Respire profondément, lui susurra Edward tandis que son père lui expliquait du salon ce qu'il devait faire pour qu'elle aille mieux. Bella, regarde-moi. Garde les yeux ouverts.

C'est ce qu'elle fit difficilement. Son visage pâle le rendait nerveux.

-Dis-moi où tu as mal, lui demanda Edward en lui caressant la joue.

Bella leva une main vers sa tête et son cou, restant muet, les yeux toujours grands ouverts. Il avait l'impression d'avoir devant lui un humain ébahi par la beauté du vampire.

Ce n'était pas normal. Jamais Bella ne l'avait regardé de cette manière.

-Parles-moi, supplia-t-il.

Bella réagie enfin. Elle serra les dents, son regard s'assombrissant.

-Tu n'es pas là, cracha-t-elle en le fusillant du regard. Tu n'es pas là.

-Mais oui, je suis là, Bella. Crois-moi, je suis là ! Je ne partirais plus.

-Non, c'est faux. Tout est faux ! C'est faux.

-Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ? Supplia Edward, anéanti par la souffrance de son amour.

-Ta chambre est vide. Il ne reste plus rien ! Cria-t-elle, hystérique. Tout est faux. Tout est faux.

Alors Edward comprit ces larmes. Il comprit la détresse de Bella. Il supplia donc à Jasper d'y mettre fin.

.

.

Elle fut installée dans le salon, sur le canapé d'angle.

Seth était à ses côtés, la tête de Bella reposant sur ses genoux. Ils dormaient tous les deux profondément.

Les Cullen étaient tout autour d'eux, Sam étant parti rejoindre Jacob et le calmer.

-C'est très difficile d'expliquer ce qu'elle ressent, expliqua Jasper en fixant tantôt Bella, tantôt Edward. Quand tu es apparu dans la chambre, elle était soulagée. Comme si te voir la libérait d'un énorme poids. Mais ensuite, elle a eu très peur de toi. Et elle a fini par ressentir de la haine à ton égard. En fait, elle ne sait pas elle-même ce qu'elle ressent. Je crois que Bella refuse de croire que tu es réel. Pour se protéger. Pour ne pas souffrir.

-Pauvre enfant, soupira Esmée.

-Son vertige était normal ? S'inquiéta Alice, assise sur l'accoudoir, près de Bella.

-Avec ce qu'elle a vécu, parfaitement, assura Carlisle. Et c'est un miracle qu'elle s'en sorte sans fracture. Elle en ressortira avec seulement un hématome à la tempe.

-Les miracles arrivent tous les jours, expliqua Emmett. Rappelez-vous de cette femme, qui a survécu à un crash. Elle était tombée littéralement du ciel, et elle s'en est tirée avec seulement une jambe cassée. Ah et l'histoire du gamin de trois ans, qui était resté coincé deux semaines sous des décombres. Pas une égratignure. La seule différence avec Bella, c'est que le miracle s'appelle Vampire.

-Nous devrions les laisser se reposer, chuchota Esmée.

-Ça apaiserait beaucoup de monde, en effet, dit Carlisle en regardant le jardin.

-Ils surveillent Seth et Bella, expliqua Edward. Ils ne nous font pas confiance pour les laisser sans protection.

-Jamais nous toucherons un loup ! Cracha Rosalie en faisant la grimace. Non mais respirez-moi cette odeur infecte ! Bien que seul l'ami de Bella sente vraiment mauvais. Ce gamin reste tolérable.

Rosalie posa un œil dégoutté sur les deux humains avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Emmett sourit en la suivant, et toute la famille grommela d'exaspération.

Si seulement les vampires n'entendaient pas à travers les cloisons...!

* * *

 **_oOo_**

 **Dernière partie prochainement...**


	3. Partie 3

**OS TWILIGHT**

 **Edward / Bella**

 **Personnages appartenant à S. Meyer**

 **Histoire inspirée d'un rêve**

* * *

 **_oOo_**

 **LE PLONGEON MORTEL**

 **_oOo_**

 _Cette histoire n'est désormais plus un OS, vu la taille_

 _Elle est plus ou moins partie en vrille à cause des personnages, qui n'ont voulu en faire qu'à leur tête_

 _J'ai essayé de garder au maximum la personnalité d'Edward selon S. Meyer, d'où le côté un peu fleur bleue_

 _La réaction de Bella est sans doute étrange pour certains, à vous d'en juger_

 _Je ne ferais pas de suite, j'ai de nouvelles histoires en cours_

 _Pour finir, je remercie mes lecteurs, vos avis, vos mises en favori_

 _J'espère que cette fin vous plaira, que vous ne serez pas trop frustré_

 _Le **"lemon"** très soft que j'ai écrit est voulu, puisque j'ai écrit un seul lemon pour le moment dans une autre histoire_

 _En attendant que je poste à nouveau mes futurs projets, je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée !_

 _Merci pour vos avis !_

* * *

 **_oOo_**

 **DERNIERE PARTIE**

 **_oOo_**

 ** _PDV externe Bella_**

Le réveil fut brutal.

Bella et Seth se réveillèrent instantanément quand une douce main se posa sur eux. Elle était glacée et dure comme du marbre. Seulement, c'était la voix haut perchée qui les fit sortirent véritablement du sommeil.

-On se réveille, les marmottes ! Cria-t-elle.

Bella écarquilla les yeux de stupeurs en découvrant Alice, les cheveux toujours en pétards, lui sourire de toutes ses dents, un plateau fumant dans les mains. Bella crut revenir deux ans plus tôt. Elle se figea, perdue. La nausée lui prit soudain.

Seth, lui, se jeta sur la nourriture, affamé. Alice ricana sous son assaut, le visage pétillant de malice.

-Dites-moi que je rêve, marmonna Bella en se redressant, se massant le visage pour effacer les marques de fatigues. C'est un cauchemar.

-Non, non, promis, les crêpes sont bien réels ! Sourit Alice. J'espère au moins que c'est bon, parce que personnellement, l'odeur est infecte ! Je n'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre les humains.

-C'est parfais, merci ! Répondit le jeune garçon en s'empiffrant. Elles sont délicieuses.

Bella le fusilla du regard. De quel camp était-il, enfin !? Pourquoi ne se comportait-il jamais comme le reste de la meute ? Ce garçon était désespérant !

-Alice, tu...

-Mange, Bella ! La pria-t-elle. Tu as une mine épouvantable, sans te vexer.

-Je ne vais pas manger, grinça-t-elle. Je veux plutôt qu'on parle. Vraiment.

-Heu... bah Edward se cache dans sa chambre et...

-J'hallucine ! Soupira Bella en se levant brusquement, tanguant quelques instants. Pas de nouvelle durant deux putains d'années, et toi, tu me proposes un petit déjeuner ! Cria-t-elle, ahuri. Et tu penses que je ne vais rien dire ?! Sérieusement, vous croyez encore aux contes de fées !

-Bella...

-Arrête de faire comme si tout allait bien, Alice ! Et où sont les autres ? Ils se cachent, eux aussi ? À moins que Edward contrôle tout, une fois encore ! Ça ne m'étonnerait pas, tient ! C'est toujours la même chose.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Seth la regardait bouche bée tandis que Alice faisait la moue. Alors du bruit se fit entendre et Bella vit arriver Emmett précipitamment.

-Salut petite sœur ! S'écria-t-il en soulevant Bella dans les airs. Ça fait un bail ! Tu aurais pu donner des nouvelles ! Ta maladresse légendaire m'a beaucoup manqué, tu sais. Quel ennui !

Bella le fusilla du regard et lui ordonna sèchement de la lâcher. Le vampire soupira faussement mais obéit, lui faisant un clin d'œil. Bella voulu s'évanouir, là, tout de suite.

Qu'est-ce qui leur prenait, à tous ?!

-Emmett, mets là en veilleuse, le pria Jasper en débarquant dans le salon dans un coup de vent, faisant sursauter les deux humains.

Il regarda Bella un instant.

-Elle est furieuse et complètement désorientée... mais surtout furieuse.

Bella le regarda, les yeux noirs. Jasper reprit:

-non, rectification, elle me hait personnellement, fit-il, penaud.

Bella cria d'exaspération et demanda à voir immédiatement Edward. Tous les vampires présents indiquèrent l'étage de la main, silencieux, soudain – enfin ! - conscients de l'animosité de l'humaine.

Seth, toujours sur son repas, s'était légèrement ratatiné face aux Cullen, mais gardait toujours cette aura de chaleur, de bienveillance et de gentillesse. Pas un regard de dégoût fut dirigé vers l'un des vampires. Incroyable comme ils savaient manipuler !

-Je veux tout le monde dehors, demanda-t-elle, s'adressant à toute la maison. Je tiens à lui parler sans vos commentaires et sans votre aide. S'il vous plaît, finit-elle, lasse.

Elle monta ensuite l'étage rapidement et se dirigea vers la chambre du concerné. La boule au ventre, elle attendit au moins cinq bonnes minutes devant la porte avant de prendre enfin le courage de l'ouvrir. Bella inspira profondément puis entra, se pinçant inconsciemment le bras pour être à nouveau sûr que ce cauchemar n'en soit finalement pas un. Malheureusement. Heureusement.

Elle ne savait plus vraiment ce qui était le mieux.

 **_oOo_**

 _ **PDV externe Edward**_

Ses parents et frères et sœurs quittèrent la villa avec réticence. Deux raisons à cela: ils avaient peur que Bella ne pardonne pas à Edward, qu'elle ait trop souffert pour y arriver, et ensuite, parce que les loups étaient toujours dans les environs, à attendre, en alertes.

Edward les rassura en affirmant qu'ils n'attaqueraient pas. Mais par mesures de précaution, ils restèrent dans les jardins, jurant de ne pas écouter leur conversation ni de parler à Edward.

Edward attendit donc avec angoisse, dos à la porte, écoutant les pas de Bella montant à l'étage, son cœur battant particulièrement vite. Son souffle erratique indiquait qu'elle était nerveuse. Il l'était autant qu'elle. Jasper indiqua qu'elle avait peur mais qu'elle était en colère. Cela l'attrista.

Edward, s'il avait encore un cœur, sentirait ce dernier arrêter de battre, quand enfin, son amour ouvrit la porte, après cinq minutes interminables.

Alors il se retourna lentement, affrontant son regard.

Durant un long moment, le silence se fit. Interminable. Insupportable.

Quand Edward voulut faire un pas dans sa direction, elle le fusilla du regard, reculant d'un pas. Alors le vampire soupira mais resta immobile, patient, nerveux. Une première pour lui.

Rester loin d'elle après plus de deux ans avait été un enfer chaque seconde, et voilà qu'elle était là, à sa portée. Mais impossible d'approcher.

Un cauchemar. Le prix qu'il devait payer.

Le karma, sans doute.

 **_oOo_**

 _ **PDV externe Bella**_

-C'est à croire que tu n'es pas parti, commença Bella en déambulant dans la chambre, ignorant délibérément Edward.

Ce dernier frissonna au son de sa voix. Bella fut très surprise mais ne dit rien, continuant son inspection.

-J'avais presque oublié ce qu'impliquait la vitesse des vampires, marmonna-t-elle en passant une main sur les ouvrages ornant la bibliothèque.

Tout était revenu à sa place. Tout. Pas un objet manquait à l'appel.

-Alice agit comme si nous nous étions fait une pyjama partie, hier. Emmett me sermonne de ne pas lui avoir donné des nouvelles. Je sais aussi qu'hier soir, Jacob et Sam étaient là. Et voilà que je me réveille sur le canapé avec Seth. Le reste de la famille se cache, bien que je n'attende rien de leurs pars. Toi... tu restes dans ta chambre, boudant comme à l'accoutumer.

Bella haussa le ton à son évocation et fronça le nez. Le vampire garda les yeux au sol, anéantis.

-Comme si tout était comme avant, murmura-t-elle avec douleur. Comme si rien n'avait changé.

À ces mots, Edward releva brusquement les yeux, plongeant dans ceux de Bella. Cette dernière le fusilla alors du regard, dédaigneuse.

-Et tu penses que je vais tomber dans le panneau ! Ria-t-elle faiblement. Alice et toi êtes incroyable, par moments.

Elle s'énerva encore plus. Alors Edward, à vitesse vampirique, la rejoignit, posant enfin ses mains sur elle. Bella ferma les yeux un instant, étirant un sourire, puis se reprit très vite.

-Ne me touche pas ! Cracha-t-elle.

-Bella..., gémit Edward, meurtri.

-Deux ans, Edward ! Se mit-elle alors à hurler dans la chambre, s'éloignant de lui comme s'il représentait une menace immédiate. Deux ans où tu es parti ! Deux années horribles, où j'ai dû apprendre à survivre avec cette douleur atroce dans ma poitrine ! Deux ans où chaque seconde de ma vie, je me demandais ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour ne plus mériter ton amour, ton simple intérêt pour moi. Deux ans que j'endure en silence, faignant d'aller très bien devant mon père et Jacob ! Mais j'avais appris à vivre avec.

Bella s'effondra sur le sofa noir, près de la baie vitrée. Edward s'agenouilla à ses pieds mais elle serra les dents, détournant la tête.

-Au bout de deux longues années de tortures, j'avais accepté l'idée de ne plus jamais vous revoir. C'était très difficile d'oublier, mais... j'y arrivais. Seulement, hier, tout a à nouveau viré au cauchemar quand Jake m'a embrassé. J'ai immédiatement pensé à nous. J'ai alors rechuté.

Bella tourna alors les yeux vers lui, brûlant de haine. Edward prit ses mains dans les siennes, torturé, anéantis.

-Je te hais, Edward, pleura-t-elle en reniflant, commençant déjà à voir trouble. Je te hais tellement.

Elle pleura bruyamment en enfouissant son visage dans le torse de son vampire. Edward l'enveloppa de ses bras glacés, la berçant doucement. S'il pouvait pleurer, il l'aurait fait, elle en était sûre.

-Je te déteste, continua-t-elle contre sa chemise, le son étouffé par ses sanglots. Je déteste ce que tu me fais ressentir. Je déteste t'aimer encore et toujours. J'arrive pas à t'oublier ! J'ai essayé mais j'y arrive pas ! Chaque fois que j'essaye, tu apparais, cruel, me rappelant que jamais je ne pourrais aimer comme je t'aime. Et je te déteste tellement pour ça !

Bella s'agrippa à lui malgré elle, pleurant à chaudes larmes alors qu'Edward la serrait contre lui, réconfortant, apaisant. Elle s'en voulait vraiment, mais le sentir enfin... elle ne voulait plus jamais bouger. Elle souhaitait rester là, éternellement. Bien que ses paroles dissent le contraire, elle l'aime. Et rien ne pourrait, hélas, changer cela.

-Si... si tu dois partir encore, avoua-t-elle en s'écartant de lui difficilement, je te promets une chose.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux sans ciller, ses larmes coulant sur ses joues. Edward les essuya doucement, toujours muet. Il l'écouta.

-Je te hais, Edward, mais jamais je ne pourrais aimer personne d'autre que toi. Alors si tu pars... je partirai aussi. Rappelles-toi, chuchota-t-elle en posant ses doigts sur les lèvres de son amour, c'est si simple pour nous, humain. Une dague... du poison...

Edward sursauta violemment et écarta sa main vivement, les yeux écarquillés. Bella fronça les sourcils, désorientée.

-Je ne partirai pas, Bella ! Tonna-t-il, furieux.

Elle ricana.

-Il faut que je te menace pour que tu restes, maintenant ?! S'agaça-t-elle.

Edward lui agrippa presque douloureusement le menton et la força à le regarder dans les yeux. Elle voulut résister mais abandonna vite la partie, furieuse.

-Je ne partirai plus jamais, lui dit-il lentement, accentuant chaque syllabe. Bella, j'ai commis une erreur. je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Je reste, insista-t-il. Je reste.

Elle arqua un sourcil, alors Edward se releva en emportant Bella dans son sillage. Puis il la força à regarder sa chambre.

-Regarde ma chambre, Bella ! Gronda-t-il. Pourquoi serait-elle comme ça si nous n'étions pas revenu ?! Pourquoi aurais-je acheté un lit, si je ne comptais pas te retrouver aujourd'hui ?!

Bella vit alors un grand lit à baldaquin.

-Tu ne l'avais même pas remarqué tellement tu étais en colère.

-La faute à qui ?! Cracha-telle. Et tu penses que tes excuses vont suffire pour me faire oublier deux années infernales ?! Sérieusement ?! Il va me falloir beaucoup plus pour que je pardonne.

Edward s'agenouilla à nouveau devant elle, la tête penchée en avant, l'air pitoyable. Belle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer à nouveau face à cette vision.

-Arrête de faire ça ! Grinça-t-elle, serrant les poings.

-Bella... je ferais tout pour que tu me reprennes. Vraiment tout. Je t'en supplie... Ses deux ans ont été un enfer tout autant pour moi.

-Comment savoir si demain, tu m'abandonneras pas encore ?! J'en ai marre de me faire avoir par vos promesses ! D'abord toi puis Jacob, et ensuite quoi ? Tout va recommencer ! Je préfère mourir.

-Non, Bella, non ! Cria-t-il, désemparé. Je... je suis prêt à tout. Je...

Il hésita, torturé. Bella le regarda, perplexe. Que cherchait-il encore ?

-Je suis près... je suis près... À. te transformer, murmura-t-il, déterminé.

Alors Bella écarquilla les yeux, bouche ouverte. Puis lui administra une gifle monumentale. Elle entendit malgré elle le rire d'Emmett. Génial... seuls à la maison, hein !

-Tu crois que ce qui m'importe, c'est devenir vampire ? Souffla-t-elle, ahurie. Que la seule raison d'avoir été avec toi, c'est cela !? Pourquoi voudrais-je de l'éternité si tu n'es pas là ! Vraiment, mais quel... ! Arghhh ! Ragea-t-elle en arpentant la chambre furieusement.

-Bella, l'appela Edward en se redressant. Bella, arrête, s'il te plaît.

Elle ne l'écouta pas, se prenant la tête entre ses deux mains. Soudain, elle releva les yeux.

-Pourquoi maintenant ?

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, perdu.

-Pourquoi revenir aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi pas il y a un an, quand Victoria a failli me tuer ?

-Victoria ?

-Oui, la rouquine de James. Je vois... heureusement que Jacob était là, lui !

-Bella...

-Mais en même temps, c'est un loup-garou, alors tu sais, ça change pas grand-chose. Après tout, je n'ai peut-être pas le droit de vivre normalement. Peut-être que j'attire les monstres, je n'en sais rien. Toujours est-il que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es là.

-Bella, tu n'entends pas ce que je te dis ! J'ai menti. Pour te protéger. Mais j'ai très vite regretté mon geste.

-Et tu attends deux ans pour revenir ?!

-Je t'avais fait une promesse.

-Exacte. Et tu viens de l'a rompre. Alors pourquoi devrais-je te croire quand tu me dis que tu resteras, cette fois ?

Edward soupira. Bella attendit, croisant les bras.

-Dis-moi ce que je dois faire, alors ! S'énerva-t-il. Dis-moi et je m'exécuterais. Tout. N'importe quoi. Mais je t'en prie, crois-moi, je reste. Et si je dois passer des siècles à te le prouver, alors...

-Seulement si j'accepte que tu me transformes.

-Bella... tu...

-Je ne veux pas être vampire. Pas sans toi. Il faut que tu me prouves que tu m'aimes.

-Comment tu...

-Edward...

-... veux que je te prouve...

-Edward ! Regarde-moi.

Il s'exécuta.

-Embrasse-moi.

Il n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de plonger sur elle.

 **_oOo_**

 _ **PDV externe Edward**_

Quand ses lèvres atteignirent celles de son humaine, chaude et douce, Edward perdit presque totalement le contrôle. Presque. Mais il se retint à temps et réussit à modérer son étreinte passionnelle. Elle réagit exactement comme les premières fois et Bella cessa de respirer momentanément. Alors il s'écarta d'elle doucement, sans toutefois relâcher son frêle corps.

Les yeux de Bella brillaient toujours de cette lueur colérique, hantée de douleur, mais quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plus de deux ans venait à nouveau d'apparaître. De l'émerveillement. De l'amour inconditionnel. Un contraste saisissant avec ses paroles cuisantes de tout à l'heure.

-Tu as raison de me haïr, souffla-t-il en lui caressant la joue du bout des doigts. J'ai été effroyablement égoïste en partant sans connaître ton avis. Il s'agissait après tout de ta sécurité. Tu méritais la vérité, tu méritais tellement plus... Mais je t'avais prévenu, Bella. Je suis un monstre. Je n'ai jamais caché cette vérité-là.

Bella ferma les yeux un instant, lui cachant plus encore ce qu'elle ressentait. Son silence s'éternisa et il s'en inquiéta.

Peut-être que Rosalie avait raison, après tout. Peut-être avait-il perdu depuis deux ans déjà, et qu'il ne pourrait jamais se faire pardonner.

-Vivre loin de toi me tue, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Mais si tel est ton souhait... alors je m'effacerais. Je ne pourrais plus m'éloigner Bella, mais je resterais dans l'ombre. Avec l'espoir, sans doute vain, de te reconquérir un jour. Peut-être... que seul ton amitié pourra me permettre de survivre. Je ne demande que ça. Seulement ça. Bella...?

Toujours les paupières closes, elle secoua la tête, lentement, comme si elle réfléchissait. Edward passa ses deux mains sur son visage, caressant la courbe de son menton, survolant ses tempes, finissant vers son cou, fin, chaud, palpitant.

Edward déglutit, les yeux noirs. C'est ce moment qu'elle choisit pour ouvrir les yeux et plonger son regard dans le sien.

Elle sourit, comme si elle avait deviné ses plus sombres pensées. Edward releva les yeux, honteux.

-Après deux ans, mon odeur doit t'être insupportable, dit-elle doucement, nonchalante.

Inspirant profondément, Edward reçut son effluve de plein fouet. Ses yeux ne s'assombrir que plus encore. Pourtant, Bella ne recula pas, se s'affola pas. Comme autrefois.

-Moins que le fait de te perdre, répondit-il alors, choisissant soigneusement ses mots. Mais...

-Edward, ne te retiens pas.

Ne comprenant pas ses paroles, Bella soupira, dégageant plus encore son cou en soulevant ses longs cheveux encore légèrement humides.

-Inspire, murmura-t-elle, confiante. Et aime-moi.

Hésitant, il calcula minutieusement les gestes de son humaine, voulant être certain qu'elle ne le testait pas. Puis, avec presque dévotion, Edward se pencha à nouveau vers elle, ramenant son corps chaud contre le sien, glacé. La plaquant contre son torse, il enfouit son nez dans son cou gracile, lui agrippant avec fièvre ses cheveux d'une main, l'autre se plaçant alors dans le haut de son dos, la tenant. Puis il inspira profondément, s'enivrant comme jamais.

Bella gémit, rejetant la tête en arrière, des larmes jaillissant, coulant sur ses joues. Mais elle soupira d'aise, alors Edward remonta sur sa gorge, puis suivit son menton. Et l'embrassa à nouveau, plus passionnel encore.

Et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était autorisé à connaître cette dangereuse proximité intime avec elle, il ouvrit les lèvres, et Bella réagis comme il l'avait prémédité. L'imitant immédiatement, Bella souda son visage au sien, posant fermement ses petites mains contre ses joues, puis glissant contre son cou et son épaule. Elle se pressa davantage contre lui et osa l'embrasser à son tour, dans un véritable baisser cette fois.

Edward la serra plus encore contre lui, se perdant dans cette sensation unique qu'avait deux âmes de s'unir. Mais très vite, il la relâcha. Bella, essoufflée, soupira, radieuse.

-Tu peux faire mieux, le provoqua-t-elle en s'approchant dangereusement de lui.

Edward recula légèrement, surpris. Son humaine rit face à sa réaction.

-Je n'ai plus dix-sept ans, Edward, gémit Bella en faisant la moue. Je veux plus.

Il secoua la tête immédiatement, soudain terrifié par ce qu'elle lui demandait. Il n'était pas sur de ce qu'elle voulait.

-Bella... tu...

-S'il te plaît, aime-moi, lui dit-elle en venant s'agripper à sa chemise. Aime-moi et reste avec moi. Alors j'accepterais ton pardon. On recommencera tout, comme il y a deux ans.

-Tu me demandes trop, Bella, regretta Edward en la regardant tristement. C'est... je... je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. C'est trop dangereux.

Bella avait l'air de s'en moquer, puisqu'elle soupira d'exaspération et vint cette fois initier le baiser. Edward ne put qu'y répondre malgré lui, envoûté.

-Essaye, souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres. Et arrête si tu perds le contrôle.

-Je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter si tu continues ce que tu fais.

Bella rigola en s'arrêtant d'ouvrir un instant sa chemise.

-Tu es trop prude, Edward. On est dans mon monde, pas le tien. Au vingt et unième siècle, c'est normal.

-Mais dans mon monde, c'est...

Bella posa sa bouche contre la sienne, joueuse.

-Si tu m'aimes, alors tu arriveras à contrôler ta soif et ta force, dit-elle.

-Bella...

-Chut... Si tu en as envie aussi, ne bouge pas.

Elle le fit à nouveau taire d'un baiser puis continua de déboutonner la chemise d'Edward. Ce dernier, toujours raide comme la mort, la regarda faire sans broncher. Il regarda ses petites mains voler sur son torse rapidement mais avec une idée bien précise en tête.

Alors Edward se retrouva rapidement torse nu, Bella faisant survoler ses paumes sur son torse marbré. Il inspira profondément, bien que ce geste mécanique lui soi parfaitement inutile. C'était surtout pour ne plus sentir l'odeur de son amour, si proche.

Baissant les yeux, il la vit soudain étirer un sourire espiègle, quand, survolant son torse, elle suivit la lisière des ombres qui se dessinaient sur lui. Tout le reste de sa peau brillait de mille feux.

-C'est toujours aussi fascinant, murmura-t-elle en dessinant des arabesques.

Edward lui prit la main et la souleva pour l'embrasser.

-Je reste, Bella, insista-t-il en plongeant dans ses yeux chocolat. Nous avons du temps, inutile de se presser et regretter après.

Bella fronça les sourcils, faisant la grimace. Il soupira, exaspéré.

-Donc tu ne me désire pas, marmonna-t-elle en s'écartant de lui précipitamment. Tu aimes juste mon odeur et l'idée qu'avec moi, tu te rapproches de ton humanité perdue...

-Arrête ! S'agaça-t-il en élevant la voix, impatient. Ce n'est pas vrai et tu le sais. Ça n'a jamais été le cas.

Elle ricana, ses yeux s'embuant une nouvelle fois.

-Pour mon odeur, si, insista-t-elle en grinçant des dents. Et le simple fait que tu ne puisses pas lire dans mon esprit. Sans cela, je n'existerai même pas pour toi. Je n'aurais été que la nouvelle qui débarque à Forks, fascinée comme tout le monde par les enfants Cullen. Tu m'aurais probablement traité comme les autres d'idiotes inconscientes du danger et je...

-Arrête !

Cette fois, Edward était sérieux. Sa voix tranchante et ses yeux noirs l'ont fait sursauter, apeurée.

-Si seule ton odeur me tentait, crois-moi, tu serais morte depuis longtemps.

Il avait choisi minutieusement ses mots, lui faisant volontairement peur. Elle devait comprendre. Belle devait comprendre qu'elle le tuait par le simple fait de le regarder et lui sourire, de l'embrasser et de rougir.

Évidemment qu'il la désirait ! Comment pouvait-elle penser le contraire ?! Mais ne voyait-elle pas que cette proximité était impossible ?

-Bella, souffla-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle, lui soulevant le visage tandis qu'elle l'évitait, les yeux baissés. J'ai vraiment envie de t'aimer. C'est vrai, d'accords. Mais à la vérité, c'est que cela m'effraie. Et pas pour les raisons que tu penses connaître. Après tout, j'ai plus de cent ans et je lis l'esprit des gens. Crois-moi, je sais tout ce qu'i savoir sur le sujet. Mais... il faut que tu saches que nous autres, vampires, avons... des réactions beaucoup plus puissantes que les humains. Perdu dans le plaisir, je crains de... perdre le contrôle. Et tu sais ce que je serais capable de faire. Ta peau, tes os... plus rien ne me résisterait. Et te faire du mal... je me le pardonnerai jamais.

-Mais quand, alors ?! Cria-t-elle, sourde à ses craintes.

Edward la regarda quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-Quand tu seras vampire, dit-il froidement.

La savoir comme lui... savoir qu'avant, elle souffrirait mille morts... il ne savait pas s'il en serait capable.

-Eh bien, moi, je veux que tu m'aimes maintenant, quand je suis humaine. Parce qu'après, je me ficherais complètement de ça. Seul boire du sang me satisfera. Et je refuse. Alors Edward, c'est en tant qu'humaine ou rien.

-Du chantage, mon ange ?

-Dis pendant que tu y es que je te contrains de force ! Bougonna-t-elle en croisant les bras.

-Toi, me contraindre ? Drôle d'idée.

-Edward...

Edward l'embrassa sur le front et la fit taire. Elle soupira d'aise.

-Tu es une vraie tête de mule, dit-il, presque amusé.

Il fronça alors les sourcils, la regardant un instant, réfléchissant.

-Quoi ? Grinça-t-elle.

-Tu ne changeras pas d'avis ? S'assura-t-il.

Bella secoua énergiquement la tête, rougissant légèrement. Il lui caressa la joue, contrit.

-Très bien. Alors... j'accepte de te donner ce que tu souhaites. Mais à une condition.

-Je t'écoute, dit-elle, presque anxieuse.

Il l'embrassa passionnément.

-Pour te prouver que je ne partirai plus... que je t'appartiendrai pour l'éternité... que tu en aies enfin la certitude...

Bella le regarda, sourcils froncés, lèvres entrouvertes. Edward lui prit sa main gauche, l'embrasa doucement, caressant alors son annulaire.

-C'est une question délicate que tout homme rêve et craint de poser.

Bella attendit, écarquillant peu à peu les yeux.

-Épouse-moi, Bella, et alors, tu sauras. Je resterai à tes côtés. Je t'aimerais. Et je te transformerais. J'en fais le serment.

 **_oOo_**

 _ **PDV externe Bella**_

Bella cessa complètement de respirer.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de lui dire ? Elle n'avait pas pu entendre cela... si ?

-Bella ? L'appela Edward, légèrement inquiet.

Elle le regarda alors en étirant un large sourire, lui sautant rapidement au cou, l'étreignant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle se mit à nouveau à pleurer, mais de joie cette fois.

-Oui, pleura-t-elle contre son cou, l'embrassant fiévreusement. Je veux t'épouser Edward.

Elle le sentit relâcher la pression, se détendre enfin.

-Tu vas m'aimer, maintenant ? Osa-t-elle demander, toujours cacher dans son cou.

Edward soupira.

-Tu ne lâcheras pas le morceau, ma parole !

-Tu es parti deux ans ! Cria-t-elle en le frappant en plein torse, furieuse. Ça ne fait que quelques minutes où je réalise vraiment que tu es bien là, que ce n'est pas un songe. Et toi, tu te comportes comme avant, comme si je ne t'avais pas manqué ! Excuse-moi d'être collante !

Vexée, elle recula, commençant puérilement à bouder. Edward sourit faiblement, amusé.

-Et c'est moi le bipolaire, hein.

-Abruti, marmonna-t-elle. Bon... comme tu ne comptes pas utiliser le lit, je le prends. Tu peux aller chasser ou faire ce que bon te semble pendant que je dors.

-Bella, tu viens de passer toute la nuit à dormir.

-J'ai bien le droit de faire ce que je veux, non ?! S'agaça-t-elle en s'effondrant sur le matelas.

Elle gémit fortement quand elle plongea la tête dans les oreillers, entendant Edward soupirer une fois encore. Elle sourit. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle faisait.

-Tu peux partir, maintenant, grinça-t-elle, faisant un geste de la main pour le congédier. Pour ce que ça vaut...

Mais elle savait qu'il n'avait pas bougé. Alors elle attendit, toujours le visage enfoui dans les coussins.

Soudain, Bella sentit la présence d'Edward à ses côtés. Sa froideur la fit frissonner quand il lui frôla le flanc. Elle ferma les yeux, immobile.

La main d'Edward parcourut doucement son dos, ses côtes, ses flancs, son cou... puis il se rapprocha et souleva ses longs cheveux pour les mettre de coté, dégageant son cou et ses clavicules.

Vêtu d'un débardeur bleu marine et d'un pantalon de yoga appartenant probablement à Alice ou Rosalie, Bella ressentait parfaitement la fraîcheur de son vampire. Ce dernier devait probablement le sentir aussi car il écarta sa main un instant, mais alors, il la remplaça par ses lèvres, qui se posèrent contre son épaule.

Bella frissonna malgré elle, bien qu'elle voulût toujours lui montrer qu'elle était en colère contre lui, vexée qu'il la rejette ainsi.

-Tu es beaucoup plus capricieuse, avec l'âge, souffla-t-il contre sa peau, rieur.

Elle grogna, outrée.

-Plus sûr de toi, aussi, continua-t-il en remontant vers sa gorge. Plus belle encore. Plus... voluptueuse.

Il mordilla sa peau légèrement et Bella inspira brusquement, troublée. Certes, elle voulait qu'il... la touche. Mais entre le vouloir et le vivre... c'était très, très différent.

-Plus femme, finit-il en appuyant ses mots par une caresse près de son flanc, proche, très proche de sa poitrine.

Bella soupira de contentement mais ne bougea toujours pas, attendant de voir ce qu'il comptait faire encore. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il s'arrête dans son élan.

Edward devait l'avoir compris, puisqu'il posa son autre main sur son autre flanc, et remonta lentement, la faisant trembler. Soudain, contre toute attente, elle cria, se retournant brusquement sur le dos.

Edward la surplomba alors, ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête. Il avait un sourire vainqueur aux coins des lèvres.

-Je ne lis pas ton esprit, mais ton corps, lui, je le déchiffre parfaitement.

Bella rougis sous sont regard mi-amusé mi-espiègle.

-Tu sais que tout le monde attend, dehors.

Bella savait parfaitement qu'il lui disait ça pour qu'elle change d'avis. Ça aurait parfaitement marché il y a deux ans. Mais plus maintenant.

Les sourires d'Emmett et les regards d'Alice ne la perturberont pas. Elle voulait trop qu'Edward la touche pour s'en préoccuper.

De toute manière... ils devaient déjà tous être au courant, avec Jasper et Alice dans les parages.

-Ils attendront, répondit alors Bella en s'accrochant à son cou.

Elle le rapprocha de lui et ils s'embrassèrent encore, enfin, sans retenue. Bella se souda à lui et cette fois, la première, Edward continua sans l'arrêter brusquement. Alors elle en profita et se colla à lui, ouvrant les lèvres, le laissant prendre possession de sa bouche sans crainte.

Elle passa ensuite ses mains sur son torse et le caressa amoureusement. Sa peau aussi dure que la pierre était désormais tiède et elle suivit donc lentement les lignes sculptant son buste. Elle descendit plus bas encore et survola le bas de son ventre. Bella s'arrêta là, à la lisière de son jean.

Toujours lèvres contre lèvres, les mains d'Edward l'imitèrent parfaitement et il dessina les courbes de sa poitrine avant de finir sa course sur sa taille. Alors il souleva son débardeur et lui ôta à vitesse vampirique.

Bella se retrouva en soutien-gorge en un clin-d'œil, les pupilles dilatées à l'extrême, le souffle court, ses lèvres rougies par leur baiser.

-L'un comme l'autre, on s'arrête quand plus rien ne va plus, promis ? Demanda Edward avec insistance, humant profondément l'odeur de sa peau.

Bella hocha de la tête, muette. Elle admirait trop la vision qu'on lui offrait devant elle pour parler ou simplement le rassurer. Elle était certaine qu'elle ne serait pas l'investigatrice d'un rejet.

-Un instant, souffla-t-il alors.

Durant quelques secondes, Bella se retrouva seule sur le lit, dos au matelas, sa poitrine et son ventre bougeant par à-coups. Elle n'osait faire le moindre geste, alors, par instinct plutôt que par masochisme, elle bloqua sa respiration pour essayer d'écouter de ce que faisait Edward. Elle n'osait même pas relever la tête pour le savoir. Hélas, elle n'entendit rien non plus.

-Edward ? Chuchota-t-elle, surprise, quand les volets des baies vitrées amorcèrent leurs descentes et plongeant peu à peu la chambre dans la pénombre. Edward ?

Les volets finirent leur ascension et soudain, alors qu'elle commençait à se sentir nerveuse, les mains d'Edward se posèrent sur elle, sur son cœur. Bella sursauta.

-Tu as peur, marmonna-t-il, soucieux.

-C'est normal, assura-t-elle, légèrement agacé par sa sollicitude. C'est ma première fois.

Elle crut voir Edward écarquiller les yeux, mais elle n'en était pas sur tant il changea très vite d'expression.

-Mais... avec Jacob Black ? Insista-t-il, perdu. Je croyais que tu... tu serais avec.

Bella se redressa rapidement et posa ses mains sur sa poitrine, furieuse à nouveau.

-Si je sortais avec Jake, je ne t'aurais pas demandé de m'embrasser ! Non mais pour qui tu me prends, Edward ? Je ne suis pas... ! Je t'aime ! Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait personne ! Comment tu peux... !

Edward posa une main sur sa joue, contrit.

-Calme-toi, Bella. Je suis désolé. J'ai mal compris.

-Pourquoi penser une telle chose ?

Il hésita, contractant la mâchoire.

-J'ai lu son esprit, avoua-t-il, les pupilles dilatées. Il t'aime. Il t'aime comme je t'aime.

-Edward, gronda Bella en posant ses deux mains sur ses joues. Il a été plus ou moins là durant deux ans, mais c'est toi que je voulais. Toujours. Même si tu le mérites probablement pas, je te pardonne. Je te veux. J'ai accepté de t'épouser, non ?!

Il ferma les yeux. Bella vit qu'il était bouleversé.

-Il faut que tu te pardonnes aussi, lui souffla-t-elle.

-Je ne pourrais pas.

-Il le faut ! Cria-t-elle. Fais-moi l'amour, Edward. Aime-moi et oublient ses deux années.

-Je ne...

-S'il te plaît, pria Bella en fermant les yeux, posant son front contre celui d'Edward.

Il s'écarta d'elle légèrement, la regarda intensément, puis, l'air soulagé par ce qu'il voyait, la rallongea sur le lit délicatement.

-Pour l'éternité ? Demanda-t-il, la détaillant de haut en bas.

Bella lui sourit, se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis leva une main, l'invitant à approcher.

-Pour toujours, répondit-elle.

Edward l'embrassa alors avec fièvre, presque sans retenue. Il caressa ses flancs nus et remonta doucement vers sa poitrine. Bella se laissa faire, hypnotisée par son touché. Il passa d'abord ses doigts sous les bretelles puis les baissa rapidement. Lui enlevant totalement son dernier rempart avec ses seins, Edward regarda une fois encore Bella.

Elle le rassura et il continua sur sa lancée, sans plus s'interrompre.

Alors ils s'aimèrent, du moins, plus encore que ce qu'avait autorisé Edward depuis leur rencontre.

Il la toucha vraiment, lui prouvant enfin pour la première fois qu'Edward la désirait un tant soit peu d'un point de vue physique, ce que Bella avait toujours douté. Il l'embrassa avec fougue, leur langue se mélangeant dans un balai brûlant. Il toucha sa poitrine, l'adora religieusement puis continua son ascension plus bas, embrassant son ventre plat.

Puis vînt l'étape suivante, où Edward osa – non sans hésiter plusieurs secondes interminables – poser ses mains sur la taille de Bella et lui retira son bas. Il fit ensuite la même chose et enveloppa par la suite son humaine dans les couvertures, tous deux nus, les draps servant à réchauffer Bella, glacé par le contact d'Edward.

Alors ils se regardèrent longtemps, Edward écoutant la respiration basse de Bella, Bella caressant la joue du vampire, toujours en admiration.

Puis il soupira, toujours soucieux, mais alors déterminé, son regard ne renvoyant qu'amour et dévotion.

Et ils s'aimèrent enfin. Lentement, précautionneusement.

Edward avec peur, Bella avec amour et appréhension.

Mais tout se déroula comme il fallait, sans accident, sans dérapage, sans perte de contrôle, ce qui mettait en confiance le vampire, plus passionnel alors dans ses mouvements.

 **_oOo_**

 _ **PDV externe Edward**_

La sensation était unique. La sensation valait le coup d'avoir attendu plus de cent ans pour trouver son âme sœur.

Mais alors que tout semblait enfin parfait, ce qu'il redoutait le plus arriva.

Edward s'enhardit malgré lui, confiant, croyant se contrôler parfaitement. Belle erreur.

Tandis qu'ils étaient l'un contre l'autre, regards ancrés, unis comme un homme et une femme pouvait le faire, Edward resserra ses mains sur les côtes de Bella.

Bella fit une légère grimace mais Edward ne pouvait défaire son étreinte.

Alors il continua son mouvement en elle, passionnel.

Mais Bella gémit soudain de douleur, et Edward baissa les yeux sur elle, les pupilles dilatées à l'extrême.

Il regarda alors ses mains, emprisonnant sa taille, et y vit des zébrures violacées.

Edward se projeta en arrière, choqué. Bella se redressa alors brusquement, rassurante.

-Tout va bien, assura-t-elle, honnête.

Edward se rapprocha d'elle lentement, posant ses mains sur sa taille. Il fronça les sourcils, perdu.

-Je savais que tout allait aller de travers.

-Je n'ai que des bleus, soupira Bella, levant les yeux au ciel. C'est moins pire que ce que je croyais.

Il la regarda, surpris.

-Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais me contrôler ? S'indigna-t-il. Et tu m'as laissé faire !

-Je te faisais confiance, sourit-elle. Cela suffisait. Et regarde...tout va bien.

Edward souffla mais ne s'enfuit pas. Il repart se coucher près d'elle, avec toutefois un peu de raideur, et l'enveloppa de ses bras. Il lui embrassa le front.

-On s'arrête là, dit-il. Je ne préfère pas que tu joues encore à tester mes limites. Heureusement que l'odeur de ton sang ne me fait plus aucun effet.

-Tu es trop prudent, Edward, s'agaça Bella. Ça va être drôle, le jour où tu te décideras à me transformer !

-Parle pour toi ! Bougonna-t-il. Et je n'ai pas encore fixé de date, alors calmes-toi.

Lui semble-t-il, Bella lui tira la langue.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas devenir vampire immédiatement.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna Edward, dubitatif. Pourquoi cela ?

Bella sourit contre son cou, recommençant à le toucher avec tendresse.

-Mais parce que je compte t'aimer plus encore, souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

Edward sourit, amusé.

Il venait enfin de retrouver son amour et voilà qu'elle lui promettait l'amour et l'éternité. Edward la serra plus encore contre lui, parfaitement sourds aux réflexions douteuses d'Emmett, à l'exaspération feinte de Rosalie, à l'excitation d'Alice, au mal aise de Jasper et à la joie immense de ses parents.

Ils avaient bientôt l'éternité devant eux. Le plongeon mortel qu'avait connu Bella était finalement qu'une rédemption. Edward avait chuté avec elle hier soir, mais ils avaient réussi à remonter plus fort encore.

-Ce n'était que les préliminaires, Edward, chuchota Bella, rougissante. Aime-moi encore.

Ce qu'il fit, et ceux durant plusieurs semaines, avant de prendre enfin le courage de la transformer, sous la joie de sa famille mais la haine de Jacob Black. Un petit détail bien dérisoire.

* * *

 **_oOo_**


End file.
